


Pillows

by northstar_rocks



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northstar_rocks/pseuds/northstar_rocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker has had a bit too much too drink.  (it be un-betaed so don't hurt me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

_*Joker dreams*_

I'm falling. I don't know why I'm falling. I don't remember being anywhere near a ledge. Actually, I don't even remember what I was doing before this. I'm still falling, which is really weird. I must be asleep. It’s the only thing that could explain the sudden appearance hundreds of fluffy soft pillows just made below me. Yes, definitely dreaming.

God, these pillows are nice but where the hell are the chicks? It's my dream so I want hot chicks...now!Shit,I wanted hot chicks, NOT Miranda. Not that Miranda is unattractive; it's just that she's... _Miranda_. Ms. I'm-so-perfect-I-crap-cupcakes.   Hm, I wonder what she's like in bed. I bet she's into weird kinky stuff.Aagh, why the hell am I thinking about sex with _her_? Well... it's not like I'd say no, and I doubt it would be horrible _and_ her rack is like a set of airbags. Ha-ha! Safety and comfort combined in the form of operative Lawson's massive tits, and they could be yours for only 3 easy payments of never gonna happen.Damn they look comfy. It's my dream so I can indulge in the use of tits as pillows. Ah, god, that’s nice.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Joker?!" Miranda stared at the man nuzzling her breasts.

****

"So... Commander," Joker said without turning around, "You and Garrus."

"Hm?" She looked at Joker with no apparent interest. "You and Garrus what?" she said straight faced.

Joker looked at his consoles, slightly confused. "No. Not me and Garrus. _You_ and Garrus." He said as he turned around in his chair to face her.

"Heard your two were getting a little cozy the last night at the bar," he said feigning an innocent smile.

Shepard shrugged and while keeping straight faced and looking out into space replied, “It happens."

Joker looked at her and nodded slowly, "R-i-i-i-ght."

So, Joker...you and Miranda."

"Shut up," he said and turned back to the flight consoles.

"That's what I thought," she said with amusement and a small smile as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing that motivated this is here----> [http://selphiesk.deviantart.com/art/Request-Miranda-and-Joker-163941145?q=gallery%3Aselphiesk%2F8071811&qo=8](http://selphiesk.deviantart.com/art/Request-Miranda-and-Joker-163941145?q=gallery%3Aselphiesk%2F8071811&qo=8)  
> I did this a while back after something i requested was drawn for me.  
> My request was: "OH could you draw one of Joker and Miranda like miranda with cushiony boobs XD such sillyness"  
> the story behind that being that Joker would be great with Miri, because she's all cusiony with her butt and boobs. perfect for a guy with brittle bones.


End file.
